


Destroy and Create

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon that wanted more Non-Con Tom/Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy and Create

“And this concludes today’s sermon. God bless you all, have a wonderful week, and remember that Jesus will lead you to salvation.” The preacher said, closing his bible, and walking to his small office in the back of the church.

“Another great sermon, Father Larsson.” Father Gould praised, batting Tord on the back, and giving him a smile.

“Thank you, Father Gould. I will see you next weekend.” Tord replied as he watched his friend leave, waving him goodbye, and left Tord alone in the church. The priest entered his office, ready to write, sign, and send paperwork out. He turned on his computer, putting the speakers to a soft volume, and listened to his favorite songs as he worked.

“What the?” The priest said as he heard things falling and crashing into each other in the church’s basement. He walked over to investigate, unlocking the door to the basement, and stepping down the stairs. Several objects were scattered about on the floor. “Is anyone there?” Tord called out but no one answered. He bent over to pick up the objects on the floor and into their respective spots. A crow watched from the window, following the priests every movement.

_“My view of Heaven looks like someone’s Hell. I see it clearer in my violent dream. Can you hear the manic screams above?”_

Tord jumped as he heard a heavy metal rock song play from his office, running up the stairs to lower the volume on his computer. He noticed that there wasn’t a video playing on his computer yet somehow music played through. “What, why won’t it turn down?” He asked, trying to lower the sound but to no avail.

“Coming from somewhere else?” A voice sang along with the song. Tord turned around quickly, behind him was a man in a blue hoodie and dark pants, the first thing the priest noticed was that he had no eyes.

“How, how did you get in here?” The priest asked, his voice shaking. All the doors were locked, himself and Edd were the only ones with keys to the church. How did this man get in? The man walked closer to him, forcing Tord to be backed up against basement’s door. He was grinning at him, his eyes slowly turned red, his teeth became sharp and pointed. “What are you?” Tord whispered, his stomach dropping.

The man laughed demonically, pinning the priest against the door. “I can’t believe you don't remember me, Tord. 115 days ago, we had a deal. Your life to save your friend’s life.” It said, moving closer to be face to face with Tord, his breath was hot and heavy, and his forked tongue flickered in and out of his mouth.

“Tom, was it? Please, I do not wish to see Hell.” Tord pleaded with the demon, his blood running cold and his body shook with fear. Tom tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking of something. His smile widened, grinning from ear to ear, he forced the priest onto his knees with his inhuman strength. He grabbed Tord’s jaw with one hand, forcing his mouth open, and with his other hand he unzipped his pants, taking his cock out. “Suck.” He commanded, touching the priest's lips with the head of his dick.

“Please, no. This is unholy!” Tord squirmed, trying to get away from the demon’s grasp.

“Everything about me is unholy, we can do this the easy way or-” Tom made his wings manifest themselves. His wingspan was about twice the length of Tord, somehow they passed through the walls of his office, as if the laws of physics did not apply to them. His feathers the color of sable, many of them were torn or missing. “-we can do this the hard way.” He said through clenched teeth, teleporting them both to the front of the church, beside the altar. He forced Tord on all fours and made his clothes disappear, but the clerical collar stayed on his neck. Tom walked over to be in front of the priest, his cock hard in his hand. “What’s it gonna be, Father? Easy or hard?”

Tord begrudgingly opened his mouth, allowing the demon to shove his cock inside, slightly making the priest gag. “If I feel teeth, I’m gonna fuck your tight virgin ass without mercy.” Tom warned, grabbing the back of Tord’s head to throat fuck him. He manifest his tail to come out and play. The pitch black appendage traveled down the Father’s body, stopping at his ass to smack it, leaving whip-like marks all over his cheeks. Tord’s eyes watered in pain, disgust, and fear. He sent a silent prayer for God to forgive him and save him from the demon. “

You really think God will save you? Haha, he has abandoned you, no one can save you from me.” The demon hissed as Tord bit down on his cock, quickly withdrawing himself before his canines could sink into his flesh.

“Then, I’ll save mysel-” Tord was cut off as the angry demon grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

“Oh, you just fucked up, Father.” Tom angrily said, throwing Tord roughly to the ground to the ground. Tom forced him down on his stomach, his tail wrapping around the priest's hands and pinning them behind his back. The demon forced his cock into Tord’s virgin asshole, blood gushing out as he ripped him apart. “I always love fucking priests, they're so damn tight.” He said as he rocked his hips back and forth not letting the priest get adjusted to his length. Tord screamed into the demon’s hand, his body shaking from pain, tears rolling down his face. He kept praying and praying for someone to save him.

“Ahh, poor little Father, you did this to yourself. Shouldn’t have bit down on my cock, I could’ve been gentle with you.” Tom said with venom in his voice, ramming his cock in and out of the priest. His wings extended as he fucked Tord, shivering in delight and excitement.

Tord struggled, attempting to free himself, but his resistance was worthless. He cried as he went limp, letting the demon do whatever he wanted to him without struggle. Tom grinned sadistically, fucking the priest with deep satisfaction. The demon clawed at Tord’s ass, marking him and breaking the skin. Blood flowed down his thighs, joining the blood that came from his torn hole, and pooling onto the floor. “Ahh fuck, I’m gonna cum. You ready for some demon cum in your tight little hole, Father?” Tom hissed out in pleasure as Tord struggled one last time. The priest felt the demon cum inside his asshole, unholiness filling him up, and trickling down his thighs. He felt disgusted, violated, and used. He sent one last prayer to his god, why has he forsaken him?

“Holy shit! Tord!” Edd screamed as he saw his best friend raped by a demon, at his side was an angel. They both ran towards them.

“Let him go, Tom!” The angel shouted, his wings extending, puffing and shaking in anger. He had a blade in his hand, ready to kill the demon with it.

“You know how this ends, Matt! Why are you always fighting with me even though you know I will prevail. Give up already!” Tom yelled back, grabbing the priest with one hand, summoning a portal to Hell, and jumping into it. Tord screamed for help before the portal closed.

“Tord!” Edd cried out. “We have to save him. Please, Matt!” He grabbed the angel by the collar of his hood, staring into his eyes, pleading.

“We will, Edd. But we’ll need help.” Matt replied, touching Edd by the forehead and made them both disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Dead Ended" by Kevin Sherwood.


End file.
